


Push and Shove

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, quentin is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot takes matters into his own hands when Quentin’s bad day gets the best of him





	Push and Shove

Fighting and arguing. It’s all Penny and Quentin ever did. Everyone knew it and they would sit back and let it happen until things started getting out of hand and then someone would step in so nobody would get hurt. 

Margo was making watermelon martinis for her and Eliot. It was too hot to be outside and it was the perfect drink. They sat in the kitchen together drinking and gossiping about the latest breakups and hookups. Penny and Quentin could be heard down the hall, voices raised, arguing. It was nothing new around here. Those two just couldn’t ever get along and knew how to push each other’s buttons. 

“Jesus. What are they fighting about now?”

“I have no idea, Margo. They’re with Alice, Kady and Josh working on some spell or another...the usual. Quentin probably isn’t doing it right so Penny is probably giving him a hard time. He’ll tell me all about it later.”

About an hour went by and Margo was painting her nails while Eliot made lunch. They could hear Quentin yell some obscenities and then something hit the ground, followed by what sounded like someone being smacked. Penny could be heard then saying something about throwing Quentin through a wall. He must’ve been about to act on it because Kady, Josh, and Alices’s voices were all chiming in. Eliot turned to Margo and they looked at each other for a second and then ran down the hall and found them and saw the scene unfold. 

Quentin was in a rage and pushing and shoving at Penny, but with his small size Penny wasn’t even budging. He stood there and took it. Finally at the last second he snapped and grabbed Quentin by the front of his shirt with both hands and held him up against the wall. Quentin was kicking and trying to push him away, calling him every name in the book, but it was no use. Penny was too strong. Kady was telling Penny to just let it go. Josh had his head in his hands in frustration, and Alice left the room. 

Eliot approached Penny and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Whoa, whoa, ok. Everyone just calm down. Let’s take a breather.”

“Yeah? Tell that to your tantrum throwing little nerd lover. He’s lost his damn mind. He’s more tense than usual and needs an ass kicking. He’s gonna get one, too if he doesn’t get his part of the spell right.”

Quentin was still kicking and pushing at him but he finally let him down. Eliot stepped in between them, facing Quentin and restrained him, letting penny leave the room. Once he was gone Eliot let go, holding on to both of his shoulders.

“Hey, what is going on with you?”

Quentin shoved past him and picked up his notebook and some loose papers. 

“Nothing! I guess I’m just on edge more today for some reason and he’s being more annoying, telling me what I’m doing wrong, and making his stupid little remarks under his breath.”

“Ok, and so what? You just attack him?”

“So? It’s not like he hasn’t ever attacked me before. I just snapped, ok? It’s fine.”

Margo was standing in the doorway smiling. 

“Eliot, he’s adorable when he’s angry.”

“Shut up, Margo! Nobody asked you to talk.”

Margo’s jaw dropped but she couldn’t stop smiling. Eliot grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him.

“Hey, hey! What the hell is wrong with you? You don’t need to talk to her that way.”

“El, it’s ok. Really. I’m not offended. I’ve probably said worse to him.”

Quentin buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream.

“I’m sorry, Margo. I don’t know why I’m so mad today. I woke up in the worst mood and every little fucking thing is irritating me and I want to throw my fist through a god damn wall.”

Eliot grabbed his wrists and pulled him close. 

“Ok, let’s not do that.”

Margo came over to them. She kissed Quentin on the cheek and turned to Eliot, whispering in his ear.

“I think someone needs to get his dick sucked. Get rid of all that pent up frustration.”

She winked at him and left the room.

When they were alone Eliot let go of Quentin and he went back to picking his stuff up off the floor. 

“Great. My homework paper is destroyed. Just fucking perfect.”

He threw his notebook against the wall. Eliot went to him.

“Q, just relax-“

“No! Now I’m gonna have to rewrite it!”

Eliot reached for his arm but Quentin swatted it away and then pushed him.

“Just leave me alone!”

“I’m not leaving you alone when you’re in this state of mind, Q. You’re going to end up hurting yourself. Let’s go get something to eat and talk. I know you haven’t eaten today.”

“I’m not fucking hungry! And I don’t want to talk about it.”

Eliot watched him, trying to decide how he should handle him. Since they had become a couple he had opened up Quentin to a whole world of sexual possibilities that he’d never experienced before and one thing that Eliot had noticed was how much Quentin liked being dominated in the bedroom, even though he would never admit it. Maybe he needed to use that game to calm him down.

“Q, get up and put your shit down. Now.”

Quentin stopped and stood up.

“What the fuck, Eliot? You’re starting to piss me off, too.” 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do? You gonna start pushing me too?” 

He stepped as close as he could to Quentin and shoved a finger in his chest. Quentin shoved him, Eliot pushed back, this time putting his mouth to Quentin’s ear.

“Yeah? Is this how you want it, Q? You’re feeling rough today? You’re going around pushing and shoving people because you’re in a bad mood? Yeah? Push me again. I dare you.”

Quentin closed his eyes and shivered. Eliot smiled, happy with his reaction. 

Eliot ran his hand up and down Quentin’s side, stopping to pull him forcefully against him. Quentin’s breath hitched. He looked up into Eliot’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Q? I confronted you and now you’re not so big and bad anymore? You want to fight someone? Fight me. Push me.”

Quentin thought for a minute and then pushed him. Eliot snatched his hands mid push. Quentin was breathing faster now. All of a sudden he was pulling Eliot down to him so he could get a hold of his mouth and kissed him hard, with passion. Eliot pulled away after a few seconds.

“I’m going up to my room. Feel free to join me if you want.”

He started up the steps and went to his room and shut the door. A few moments later he heard quiet footsteps and then his door opened. Quentin let himself in and slammed the door behind him. 

“Oh, now he’s slamming doors. Come here. Now.”

Quentin watched him for a second, thinking, but then walked to him slowly. Eliot grabbed his chin and tilted it up to look at him. He kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Quentin responded with his own tongue. Eliot pulled Quentin’s shirt off and then his own. He ran his hands over Quentin’s chest and then down his belly, stopping at his belt and tracing his happy trail. 

“This is ok?”

Quentin nodded.

Eliot walked his fingers back up Quentin’s chest and shoulders while he walked behind him. He ran his nails lightly down his back. Quentin shivered at the ticklish sensation. Eliot pulled his hair off to one side and kissed his shoulders and then moved up to his neck. He watched Quentin’s chest rise and fall quickly. He nibbled in his ear.

“What’s your safe word?”

Quentin leaned against Eliot’s mouth.

“Red.”

Eliot sucked at a spot on his neck, leaving a pretty little mark on his territory. While he was moving to the other side of his neck to do the same, Quentin reached one of his hands down into his pants and rubbed himself. Eliot pulled away and smacked him. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

Quentin shook his head no.

“I didn’t think so. Hands off. That’s mine.” 

Quentin whined and Eliot worked the other side of his neck, marking him up, then rested his head on his shoulder. He undid Quentin’s belt and then the button and zipper. He pushed his hand down his pants, rubbing him. Quentin moaned and leaned back into his chest. He tried to push his own hand down to lay on top of Eliot’s and rub with him. 

“Ah, ah. You’re touching what belongs to me. Hands off.”

Quentin whined and Eliot pulled his jeans down and off of him, leaving him in just his boxers. He spelled a silk scarf over and pulled Quentin’s wrists behind his back, tying them up.

“Mmm, you’re having a hard time following rules today, baby.”

When he was done he pressed his lips to Quentin’s neck and went back to stroking his cock inside his boxers. Quentin rolled his hips and pushed himself against Eliot’s hand. Eliot stopped, still gripping him.

“Fuck my fist.”

Quentin whined again. 

“If you want the friction, fuck my fist. Work for it.”

Quentin bucked his hips and did what he was told. Eliot used his other hand to reach around to rub circles on one of Quentin’s nipples. He cried out and threw his head back. Eliot kissed his neck some more, adding to the stimulation. When he felt that Quentin was getting close, he squeezed his cock gently but firmly.

“Ahhh!”

“I know, baby. But you were getting too excited.”

He released his grip on Quentin and walked over by the bed and took his pants off. He moved his finger motioning for Quentin to come to him. He did as he was told. He pushed him down onto his knees. Once he was down, Eliot rubbed himself and then took his cock out and pushed it to Quentin’s lips. Quentin parted them and was about to put his mouth down Eliot’s length but Eliot put one hand on top of his head and the other under his chin and began fucking his mouth for a few seconds. He let go and motioned for Quentin to take over.

He closed his eyes while Quentin worked him in his mouth. He pulled himself out and lifted his cock up to stroke it, pushing his balls towards Quentin’s mouth. 

“Lick them.”

Quentin did as he was told. Eliot moaned and bit his lip. He stopped himself before he came and laid down on the bed and rolled onto his side. He could see Quentin’s cock straining inside his boxers. He motioned him over. 

“Do you want me to untie you, baby?”

Quentin nodded quickly.

Eliot untied him and pulled him up into the bed. He got on top of him and kissed him, grinding himself on Quentin’s lap. When Quentin reached up to put his hands on Eliot’s sides, Eliot grabbed them and pushed his fists down onto the mattress above his head. 

“Hmm, I think I like you better tied up today. I like watching you squirm.”

He grabbed the scarf and tied Quentin’s wrists together and to the bed frame. Quentin fought him a little but surrendered. 

Eliot kissed him and rocked their hips together. He stood up and took both their boxers off and then opened the drawer on the table beside them and pulled out a bottle of lube. Quentin was eyeing him longingly. 

Eliot came back to the bed and laid down. He took his time lubing his fingers up and began fingering himself, letting Quentin enjoy the show. Quentin squirmed and pulled against the scarf but it was no use, he wasn’t going anywhere. When he was done he sat up and crawled onto Quentin’s lap, straddling him and slowly pushed himself down onto Quentin’s cock. Quentin cried out in pure pleasure as Eliot’s tight heat enclosed around him. He waited a second and then began riding Quentin slowly for awhile, stroking himself right in Quentin’s face. Quentin watched, his eyes wide. Then he stopped and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Fuck me.”

Quentin bucked his hips up and thrusted hard into Eliot over and over again. Eliot stopped him before he could come and pulled himself off of Quentin’s cock. Quentin moaned disappointedly.

Eliot climbed up to push his cock into Quentin’s mouth again, letting him suck him for awhile. 

“Stop.”

Quentin did and looked confused.

Eliot left the room briefly and returned with Margo. She immediately stripped and got on the bed and laid back, fingering herself while Eliot kissed her. Quentin moaned in frustration. Margo got up and crawled onto his face. Eliot moved to lay beside him.

“Lick her til she cums.”

Quentin did and Margo cried out, rubbing herself against his face while grabbing her breasts. Eliot came up behind her and kissed her neck. After she came she kissed Eliot then grabbed her clothes and left the room. 

Eliot stroked himself a few times before getting back on Quentin. He started a slow lick of his left nipple. Quentin moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into Eliot. Eliot knew his nipples were extremely sensitive.

“Shhh. I want you quiet right now. Moan or make any sound again and I’ll start over. And don’t cum.”

He returned his attention to Quentin’s left nipple, watching him throw his head back, pulling on the scarf and sucking in his moans and cries with all he had. Eliot spent two minutes on his left nipple and then worked his way over to the right. As soon as his tongue touched it Quentin moaned, not being able to take it. Eliot gripped his chin. 

“Guess I’m starting over.”

He moved his head down and attacked Quentin’s left nipple with his tongue. Rolling it and sucking it and giving it the occasional nibble. Quentin couldn’t hold still under him. After two minutes Eliot moved to the right one, watching to see if Quentin was going to make a sound. He bit his own arm to keep from moaning. Eliot smiled against him but kept licking. 

“You did so good, babe. Think you can go another minute each?”

“Fuck, El, no! Please. It’s too much.”

“Aww, well in that case let’s try.”

He went back to each nipple for another minute each, holding Quentin still. When he was done he grabbed Quentin’s cock for a bit to be sure he wasn’t going to cum yet. When he was satisfied that he wouldn’t, he let go. 

He brought the lube back out and put a good amount on his finger and held it up. 

“Are you ready for some relief, sweetheart?”

Quentin moaned and nodded. Eliot laid beside him and pushed his legs open. He massaged Quentin’s opening before pushing his finger inside of him. Quentin impatiently fucked himself on Eliot’s finger. 

“Take it easy, darling. I know you’re eager and excited but you have to be ready for me.”

He took his time opening Quentin up, working him up to three fingers. He saw Quentin’s cock leaking and he licked his head. He removed his fingers and wiped them off and then lubed himself up. He reached up and untied Quentin. His arms fell hard to his sides. 

Eliot lined himself up with Quentin’s opening. 

“Relax, ok?”

He pushed his head into Quentin, stopping to kiss him. Then he slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in, moving slowly. Quentin reached up to touch Eliot’s face and Eliot let him. He leaned down and pressed their lips together and began thrusting harder and found Quentin’s prostate. Quentin cried out with each thrust, pushing his fingers into Eliot’s hips. Eliot snatched his wrists and pinned them down beside his head. He fucked Quentin until he couldn’t last any longer. He could feel his legs tense around him, knowing he was seconds away from coming. He let go of his wrists and took Quentin’s cock into one of his own hands, jerking him off and still thrusting hard into him. Quentin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breath caught. He exploded into Eliot’s fist and onto his belly. He had the biggest orgasm Eliot had ever seen him have. Eliot quickly came right after him, shooting himself into Quentin. 

When he came down from his orgasm, he pulled out of Quentin and laid down beside him. He propped himself up on his elbow, checking Quentin out. He wasn’t moving. He cupped his face and stroked his cheek.

“Hey, look at me. Quentin. Look at me, show me those pretty eyes. There you are. Hey, talk to me. Are you ok?”

Quentin took a breath. 

“I can’t move.”

“Did I wear you down? Your emotions were all over the place today like a rollercoaster. I think you’re just exhausted.” 

He reached for a bottle of water that was on the table beside them and made Quentin take a drink.

“Good. Come here.”

He pulled Quentin over to him, knowing he didn’t have the strength to do it himself.

“I’m sorry I was a dick today. I was in the worst mood ever. I feel terrible. I was a dick to everybody.”

“Shh, it’s ok, it doesn’t matter. You’re allowed to have a bad day, Q. You’re human. Plus it gave me an excuse to fuck it out of you. You feel better now, don’t you?”

Quentin could only nod now. All of his energy was drained out of him. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Eliot’s chest. Eliot held him tightly and rubbed his back. 

“You know, you really should eat something. You haven’t eaten all day and after what we just did...”

“I really can’t, El. Later.”

“Ok, but I’m holding you to that.” 

He held Quentin until he fell asleep and then passed out himself.


End file.
